Overwatch: The War for Survival
by Anton781
Summary: This takes place after Winston lanches the Overwatch Recall program. The world has become a warzone. Talon is stronger than ever. Overwatch is basically a criminal organization by the United Nations. And the world is on the brink of a second Omnic War. Can the people of Overwatch rise up and save their home or die trying? Read and find out.
1. Recall

Here is chapter one. Hope you all enjoy this. Remember there will not be any gay/lesbo ships and Tracer will be straight in this story even though she is a lesbo cannon. It's just not my cup of tea. I don't want to hear complaints or people bitching wbout it. My story. My rules. Don't like it then oh well. Sorry. Second. I will be making a few small changes to a few other things to help what I have planned run a bit smoother. Anyway. If you are able to get passed that then you will find a very enjoyable Overwatch fanfic. If you enjoy this chapter drop a vote and/or a comment. Means a lot. Anyway. Onto the chapter.)

Tracer

Tracer was the first person to reach Watchpoint Gibratler after the Overwatch recall eas initiated by Winston. Since she was the first one to respond Winston was able to pick her up in one of the drop ships. On their way back to the watchpoint the pair came across Reaper and Widowmaker trying to steal the doomfist gauntlet. Of course Tracer and Winston couldn't let that happen. Reaper and Widowmaker are dangerous as is and with the gauntlet. They'd be even more dangerous. So after an intense battle Winston and Tracer were able to force Widowmaker and Reaper to retreat. Of course with the help of someone willing to stand up and do what is right.

Now Tracer was in Winstons lab. She sat crosslegged on the floor watching her friend move back and forth across the lab as he continued to work on his shield generator. Tracer was wearing a short sleeve red shirt she usually wore when running. Of course over her shirt was her chronal accelerator. She also had on white running shorts that ended at her mid thigh. Her favorite jacket and orange goggles were on her lap and her head was in her hands with a bored expression on her face. Her hair was in its usual style.

Winston stopped moving around and he stood at his work table with the shield generator device in his right hand. She looked up at him and she blinked behind him.

"How's the shield generator love?" She asked them. This of course startled the scientist who accidentally dropped the device.

"Lena." He said snapping at her. Of course she jumped back not expecting him to snap at her and she blinked back to her original spot. She looked down at the floor as she mumbled.

"Sorry." She said. "Didn't mean to make you drop it." She added. Winston inspected the device found no damage to it. "I'm sorry as well Lena." He said as he set the device down and he walked towards her. "Didn't mean to snap at you. I wasn't angry with you. I was angry at myself. I still haven't gotten the blasted thing to work." He said as he walked up to her and he put his right hand gently onto her head and he messed up her hair. This caused her to blink only to then end up on the gorillas back with a laugh.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to bother an old scientist?" He asked her as he walked back to the table with the female still riding his back.

"Nope." She said popping the p with another laugh.

"Explore the base?" Winston asked her. "Already did that. Twice." Was her reply.

"Run laps? Look at your room? Check your locker? Go to the shooting range?" He asked Tracer.

"Done. Done. Done. Twice to make sure I didn't forget anything. And you know my pistols aren't very accurate and that I don't have the time to aim. It's blink. Hold. Spray. Pray. Blink again." Tracer said.

"Fair point." Winston said as he felt the light female slide down his back. She picked up her goggles and jacket and put them both on.

"Where are you going?" He asked her. "Into town for a bit. Just to get out of your fur and to also possibly find a way to entertain myself." She paused before asking her next question. "Has... has anyone else answered the call?" She asked Winston and deep down she was fearing that his response would be no.

He smiled at her gently as he turned to face her. "Yes. McCree. Mercy. Trobjorn. And Reinhardt." He said. "Total of six of us."

"We will have to make due." Tracer said. "Later love. Get that generator working." She said before she blinked out of the room.

She was in no rush and just walked the rest of the way to her room. She walked into it and she closed the door behind her.

Her room wasn't big but it certainly wasn't small either. It had a good amount of space. There was a queen sized bed as well as a brown dresser with four draws. A night stand next to her bed which held a lamp that was off as well as her pistols. Next was a desk which matched the dresser. And last was a white shelf next to the dresser that had three models of different planes. She was a pilot after all.

She tossed her goggles and jacket onto the bed and she walked to the dresser. She opened up the second drawer and she pulled out her folded orange getup. The one she usually wore. She unfolded them and then placed them on the bed. She closed the door and she placed her hands over her chronal accelerator. Her hands were shaking at this point. This device is what kept her anchored to the present. Without it she'd end up god knows where and god knows when. Then when she was in the present she was a ghost and unable to control it.

"Come on Lena. You can do this." She said to herself as she began to slowly remove the chronal accelerator with her hands shaking the entire time. Deep down she was afraid. Winston had told her that it was fine to remove the device as long as she remained close to it. She believed him and never doubted him but there was still that deep down fear that the device would malfunction and she'd dissappear again. She's already done it twice. Once during the test of the slipstream. The second time was during the fight with Doomfist. She didn't want it to happen again. The thought if it happening terrified her.

She finally got it off and she placed it onto her bed. She removed her shirt and shorts and then put on her usual orange outfit as fast as she could. Once she was dressed she put the chronal accelerator back on and once it was on she let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding.

She sighed in relief once more as she put her pilot jacket back on as well as her goggles. She walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She was mostly satisfied with her appearance until she looked at her hair. She ran her hands through her hair so it didn't look as out of place.

Now satisfied with her appearance she blinked out of the bathroom and towards the door. She walked back to her pistols and she grabbed them and then placed them into the inside of her jacket.

"Just in case." She said to herself as she blinked back to the door. She opened it and walked out closing the door behind her.

She did a mix of walking and blinking her way to hanger. Once there she walked towards one of the fighters docked in the hanger.

"Athena. Open hanger doors." She said as she climbed the ladder towards the cockpit. She got inside the cockpit and the ladder recalled itself into the fighter and the glass closed down sealing the pilot inside.

"Hanger doors open." A female voice said throughout the hanger.

"Thank you Athena." Tracer said as she went through her preflight checklist making sure everything was in working order.

"You are welcome Lena." Athena said before the comms started beeping inside the fighter. Then Winston appeared on one of the screens.

"What are you doing Lena?" Came Winston's voice over the fighters comms.

"Hey there love. Just getting out of your fur as I told you earlier." She said with a smile as she grabbed the helmet from her side and she put it on.

He let out a sigh before replying. "Just... just be careful and don't get into trouble." He said to her.

"Oh Winston. You know I'm always careful. When do I ever get into trouble?" She said to him.

"Do I really need to answer that question Lena?" He asked her.

"Fair point. Later love. Be back soon." Tracer said with a wave of her hand.

"Lena wait..." but Winston never got to finish as she ended the comm line.

"Now let's get this bird in the air." She said as she moved the fighter forward lining it up with the hanger doors. Once it was lined up she activated the thrusters. A few seconds later the fighter jet launched out of the hanger bay like a bullet. Once the jet was out the hanger doors closed behind her. She began to gain altitude and then pressed a few buttons on the console.

"Cloaking device activitied." The jets computer voice said and the fighter vanished from the human eye.

"Now lets have some fun. It's been a while since I've been in one of these." She said to herself as she began doing barrel rolls ar high speed. Her laughs could be heard throughout the cockpit as she flew.

About an hour and a half later Tracer landed the cloaked fighter jet about half an hour in a small clearing surrounded by trees.

The ladder dropped down and the she jumped out of the jet and she landed gently on her feet. The ladder recalled and the cockpit closed and the jet cloaked itself again.

"Alright." She said to herself. "Let's not lose another cloaked jet." She said to herself as she turned around and she blinked away. Within minutes she walked into the small town that would have taken an hour to get to. She would have taken longer but her chronal accelerator had to recharge twice.

She strolled into the small town and a immediately a few people recognized her. She ignored the few stares she got as she walked around a few of the shops. She thought she'd get a few things for herself as well as a few things for Winston as an apology.

The first store she walked into was basically a store that just sold random items. Tracer continued to recieve a few more looks from people but she ignored them as she walked up and down the rows of shelves looking at various items from repair parts to books to children's toys to games be it electronic or board as well as a few more random items. She then noticed something that made her stop. She looked at it and then giggled as she grabbed the item. It was a banana phone case.

"Perfect." She said. "Winston is going to love this."

Another half hour went by and after finding nothing else in the store she walked up to the counter to purchase the item. Another minute later and she was out of the store. She was now walking outside and came across a clothing shop. She walked inside and walked to female section.

She looked at the shirts for about twenty minutes and stopped. She set down the bag that had the banana phone case and she grabbed a shirt that caught her eye. This one was a grey shirt with a fighter jet in the middle. It had the word "fly" above the jet and under it there was another word, "high".

The shirt looked to fit her so she held it in her left hand and she picked up the bag she had previously set on the floor.

"I wonder if they have any more shirts like this." She said to herself as shs continued to look at the clothes. Twenty minutes and a few blinks later she found two more shirts. One was a sleevless workout blue shirt. The second was more of a casual shirt. A long sleeve, plain black shirt.

She walked around the store some more with the shirts and the bag with the gift for Winston. She found the hat section and quickly found two hats. One was white with a plane on it and of course Tracer grabbed it as well as a black one with a banana on it.

"Winston is going to love these." She said to herself with a small laugh. She walked to the front and payed for the item.

The British female soon found herself back outside now holding three bags of items purchased. Her next stop was a food market.

Once there she grabbed hover cart. It was basically a shopping cart but it hovered. After that she made her way to the fruit section and grabbed a few bananas with another small laugh from her as she walked away. Then she made her way to the aisle with peanut butter. The other items were joke gifts. This would be her real gift towards her friend. She placed three jars of peanut butter all of them with honey added for flavor.

Now that was taken care of for Winston she walked around with the hover cart and was looking for anything for herself.

She went to the cold section and was looking at the ice cream. She grabbed a half gallon tub of cookies and cream ice cream.

"Time to treat myself." She said as she placed it on the hover cart and she began pushing it back to the front. The lady at the register gave her a weird look at the contents of the cart and Tracer just returned a smile with a friendly wave.

Once that was done she began to try to arrange all the bags she could carry them.

Once she managed to hold them all, which did take a few tries, the now slightly annoyed British female began walking down the road looking at more stores.

With nothing catching her eye she turned around and began to walk out of the town. Once out of the town she made sure she had a good grip on the bags and she began to blink back to the cloaked fighter stopping ever few minutes to make sure she was going the right way.

She finally made it to the clearing but she miscalculated where the jet was. She blinked forward and was meet with the metal side of the cloaked fighter. The impact was strong enough to knock her to the ground and the part that was hit was breifly visible until it cloaked again. She landed on the ground with a wince.

"Rubbish." She said as she rubbed her head for a minute. Her eyes then went wide as she looked down at the chronal accelerator. She rubbed her hands along it and she let out a sigh of relief when she noticed it was undamaged.

Once she was sure it was fine she grabbed the bags again and stood up. The cockpit opened up and the ladder came down. She climbed up slowly and she dropped herself in the backseat and she set her bags behind her. The ladder recalled. The cockpit closed and the fighter cloaked again.

She was soon in the air and was flying back to the watchpoint this time without any barrel rolls to avoid risking harm to her items behind her.

Once she was close to Watchpoint Gibratler she slowed her speed. "Athena. Open hanger doors." She said as she deactivated the fighters cloaking device. Within a few minutes the fighter landed in the hanger bay and Tracer returned it to its original spots. She removed the helmet and grabbed her bags before jumping from the jet as the hanger doors closed.

She left the stuff there but grabbed her ice cream tub. She blinked her way to the kitchen and with a blue marker that was lying around she wrote the word "Tracer" on both sides before placing it inside the freezer.

She blinked back to hanger and grabbed the remaining bags. Once she held them she blinked to her room just as she got there the blue light on her chronal accelerator dimmed showing it need to recharge. She opened the door and placed her bags on her bed. She put her shirts into a draw of her dresser and she placed the hat next to the lamp on the night stand.

"Now to find some boxes and tape for Winston's gifts." She said as she removed her jacket and she placed that on the bed as well.

Her chronal accelerator recharged and with that she blinked out of her room and started her search for boxes and tape. As she passed by the shooting range she heard something that made her stop.

"It's high noon." The male voice said and after it she heard six rounds from a weapon. 'McCree' she thought with a smile as she slowly and quietly walked into the shooting range.

Sure enough McCree stood there in his usual getup. He was looking down as he began to reload his peacemaker.

She blinked behind him and snatched his hat off of his head. She then made a finger gun and pointed at his back. Then in her best McCree voice spoke.

"It's high noon." Tracer said and she then made a bang sound as if firing her finger gun. McCree turn around with a smile on his face.

"Hello there little lady." He said as he put his peqcemake in its holster. "I see you have my hat. Long time no see Trace. How are things?" He asked as he reached forward trying to take his hat back.

She just blinked a few feet back out of his reach. "Yes I have your hat cowboy." She smiled again at the nickname he had for her. "Things have been good." She replied as he lunged at her again still wanting his hat back. She blinked to the side avoiding him again.

"I need your help love." She said to him. "With what?" He asked. "Help me find boxes."

"Boxes? Why?" McCree asked.

"You'll see. Find some boxes. I'll get tape." Tracer said before blinking out of the of shooting range still wearing McCree's hat.

Tracer managed to find tape but she had to get it from Winston's office. She had to wait a few minutes until he was distracted. She blinked in. Grabbed the tape. Then blinked out.

She returned to her room to find McCree outside her room with three boxes.

"Can I have my hat back now?" He asked Tracer as she opened the door and she walked inside with the cowboy following her. She took the boxes from McCree and she began to box the items.

McCree looked at the items and laughed as Tracer put the peanut butter in one box. The hat and phone case went into another. The bananas went into the last box. She taped the boxes shut and she handed McCree the box with the peanut butter.

"To Winston's lab." Tracer said as she walked out of the room. The pair walked to Winston's lab and Tracer walked in first with McCree behind her.

"Hey love." She said to the scientist at his work table looking down at the shield generator. Winston looked up at the pair with a smile.

"Hey guys. I see you found Tracer." He said to McCree.

"Actually she found me and stole my hat. Now she won't give it back." McCree said.

"You know I look cute in it." Tracer said as she placed the two boxes down in front of Winston.

"What are these?" Winston asked Tracer as McCree set down his box as well next to the other two.

"These are for you love." She said with a smile as Winston grabbed the first one. He opened it and sighed as he pulled out its contents which was three bananas.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No more bananas." She said as he looked at the giggling female and laughing cowboy.

Winston set them down and he grabbed the second box. He opened it and then looked at Tracer with a "are you serious" face.

She smiled as she reached into the box and pulled out the black hat with the banana. She then blinked onto his back and she put it on his head with a laugh causing McCree to laugh as well.

"Looks good on you." McCree said as Tracer recalled to her previous spot.

"Do I even want to know whats in the last box?" He asked the pair as he adjusted his glasses.

"You'll like this one love. Open it." Tracer said and with a sigh Winston opened it and this time smiled as he pulled out the containers of peanut butter.

"You're welcome love." Tracer said as she hugged him. "They have honey for added flavor." She said as he gave the females head a pat.

"Thanks Lena." He said.

"What about me?" McCree said. "Don't I get a thanks for helping her find the boxes and carrying one up here?" He asked. Tracer smirked to herself breifly.

"Of course." She said as she blinked to McCree's side. "Thanks love." She said as she pressed her lips to his right cheek successfully stunning the surprised cowboy as he brought his hand up to his cheek. This earned a chuckle from Winston.

"Lena. I have your first mission." Winston said earning a load "Yes" from Tracer.

"Mondatta is giving a speech tonight at a peace rally at your home of King's Row." Winston said.

"I heard about that. It was something i wanted to attend." Tracer said.

"Well you will be going. But to make sure nothing happens. Talon might step in and try something. If Talon shows up then you are to defend him. Do you understand your mission Tracer?" Winston asked.

Tracer nodded. "I understand love." She said.

"What about me?" McCree said as he came out of trance like state and he walked up the other two.

"Just Tracer on this mission." Winston said to McCree. "She knows the area. She can blend in. You will stand out. Especially in that ridiculous blanket you insist on wearing."

"Hey." McCree said. "This is not a blanket. It is a Pancho. How dare you insult me." He said with sarcasm earning a giggle from Tracer.

"The thing is Tracer knows the area. The people. She can blend in. You aren't best in that. Plus I need you here if something else happens." Winston said to McCree.

"Makes sense." McCree said.

"Alright. Tracer. A drop ship on autopilot will drop you off and then go back for you once the Mondatta's safety has been ensured. If he dies we might have another omnic war on our hands." Winston said as he opened on of the jars of peanut butter.

"Yes love. I won't let you down." She said with a salute earning a nod from Winston.

"Stay out of trouble Trace." McCree said to the British female.

"Why do people keep telling me that?" Tracer said in her defense. McCree just raised an eyebrow at her and Winston just gave her a look. She smiled with a wave.

"Bye loves. Enjoy your peanut butter Winston. Thanks for the hat McCree." She said before blinking out of the lab leaving them alone.

Tracer blinked all the way to her room where she grabbed her brown pilots jacket. She slipped it on and made sure she had her pistols. She tossed the hat she stole deom McCree onto her bed and she blinked out of the room.

She found herself in the hanger and found the drop ship ready to go. She boarded the ship and it launched from the hanger soon cloaking itself. Tracer was left to her thoughts and she was almost jumping in excitement at finally being given a mission.

King's Row

Tracer stood in the crowd of people at the rally. She got a few looks as she moved through the crowd but she ignored them and used her small size to easily squeeze through the people. Around her were people and omnics alike. Some were chanting Mondatta and others had signs.

There is movement upfront and the crowd cheers for a moment as Mondatta walks out to the podium with his arms behind his back. Tracer smiles as the crowd falls silent and he begins to speak.

"Human. Machine. We are all one within the iris. : Before me I see a future. Humans and Omnics standing together. United by compassion, by common hopes and dreams." She listened to him until the movement of one of the guards caught her eye as the guard seemed to ge receiving a message on his ear piece. At this Tracer began to back out slowly leaving the way she came in.

Once Tracer was away from the crowds of people she pulled out her pulse pistols and she looked up. She started to blink in between the buildings. She found a stair case leading to the roof of one of the buildings and she quickly did a few blinks up the stairs and she was soon on the roof of her apartment. Once on the roof she blinked across some gaps between buildings and then notices a figure at the end of one the buildings.

This figure appears to be female and holding a rifle. This figure wraps something around her ankle and then drops down. It took Tracer a few seconds to figure out who it was and when she did figure it out her eyes widdened in surprise. She blinked towards Widowmaker and she jumped off the roof which got the attention of the sniper.

Both females started firing their weapons at each other as Widowmaker dropped down and crashed through the window a few floors lower. Tracer landed on a ledge across from Widowmaker.

"Trying to crash another party love?" Tracer said as she raised her pistols and started firing. Tracer then blinks forward and is met with a kick to the face which sent her spinning to the floor as Widowmaker grappled up the stairwell.

Tracer blinked up the stairs dodging bullets from Widowmaker's gun in its assault rifle variation. Widowmaker went out the door on the roof. Tracer followed her and was forced to take cover as Widowmaker turned around to fire at her.

" Mondatta's in danger! Shooter on the roof! I repeat, shooter on the roof." Tracer spoke into the comms unit on her wrist to the guard near Mondatta on the stage.

"This is a secure channel." The guard replied. "No one is auth-" but he was cut off by Tracer." Mondatta's in danger! Get him out of here!" "Identify yourself immediately." He said to Tracer but before she could reply more gun fire was fired her way and she had to end the comms line. Finally Widowmaker stopped firing and Tracer came out from cover.

"Ha." She said but then a look of confusion appeared on her face as she saw no one. She started looking around and then the sound of a body hitting something hard followed by more gunshots got her attention.

She blinked and then started running aftwe Widowmaker. She walked past a chimney and then saw nothing but purple for a second. She came out of the gas and starting coughing and stumbling. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She eventually fell to the floor and a second later a barrel was pressed to her temple.

"Such a brave, follish girl." Widowmaker said but before she could pull the trigger the British femape vanished only to reappear behind the gas. She blinked up and raised her pistols.

"What's that?" Tracer said as she fired her pistols at a canister next to Widowmaker. Steam began to spill out everwhere and Tracer took the chance. She grabbed her pulse bomb and threw it. The bomb arched through the air but Widowmaker saw it and was able to shoot it out of the air.

Tracer was stopped in her tracks by the force of her own bomb as it knocked her off the roof. The explosion got the attention of everyone including Mondatta right before he was about to enter his transportation.

Tracer looked up and time seemed to slow down as Widowmaker aimed her sniper at her chronal accelerator. The bullet was fired and Tracer recalled back onto the ceiling. The bullet though it missed it's initial target managed to hit another target right between the eyes. Mondatta was knocked back into the vehicle and his lights flickered before dimming completely.

Tracer looked down at her chronal accelerator with fear in her eyes as she checked for damage. Finding none she looked up at Widowmaker eyes wide.

"Looks like the party is over." Widowmaker said causing Tracer's eyes to widen more in realization. She dashed to the edge of the roof and looked down at the crowd. One thing that stood out to her was the dead body of the omnic she was sent to protect.

"No. No. No. No." Tracer said and she turned back to Widowmaker her eyes full of anger. She blinked at the female knocked them both down. As they roles Widowmaker fired her grapple. At the edge Tracer managed to pin Widowmaker down. The anger faded to sadness and tears came to her eyes.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Tracer asked Widowmaker and the only reply she got was a laugh. Tracer turned her head as a Talon ship came to the roof and landed on it the light almost blinding Tracer. She was suddenly grabbed by the collar of her jacket forcing her to look down at Widowmaker.

Widowmaker suddenly pulls Tracer with her off the ledge. The grapple caused the pair to swing through air. Tracer was then slammed by Widowmaker into the wall. Tracer grunted as she was slammed into the wall dealing significant damage to her chronal accelerator. Widowmaker suddenly repealed up and with nothing holding up Tracer she slid down the wall and crashed into the ground. She cried out as she landed on her side and her eyes widdened as she felt two of her ribs break.

She was barely conscious as she pressed her hand to her side. She didn't move until she looked down noticing the damage to her chronal accelerator. Immediately all the memories she had as a ghost came crashing down and tears came to her eyes. Her body shook in fear as she slowly activitied her comms to Winston.

"Winston!" Was all she said before she drifted off into unconsciousness.

(The end of chapter one. With over 5 thousand words. I am proud of myself. Anyway. As said earlier. It's best to know a bit about the overwatch characters and their abilities so you have a better understanding. Tracer's chronal accelerator is a device that keeps her anchored to the present. Her blink ability basically speeds up her own time allowijg her to move faster. Her recall ability allows her to reverse her time basically giving her a second chance. Also the part in King's row is from the Overwatch Alive short. Credit for that goes to Blizzard but everything before that happened was made by me.

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Next one will be out as soon as possible. Favorite the story if you like it. Follow it if you want to be kept up to date on chapters. and comment telling me what you think. Will mean a lot. Thanks guys. Until next time.)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. Hope you all are enjoying my Overwatch story so far.)

Winston

His comms device on his wrist beeped and he looked down at his wrist seeing an image of Tracer. He pressed his finger on it.

"Winston!" Was all he heard before silence. He froze when he heard her voice. She sounded afraid. Like she was in pain.

"Lena." He said. "Lena. What's going on?" After a minute of silence he made sure the line was still active.

He was pulled from his thoughts by another set of footsteps behind him. He turned around to see McCree with a mix of sadness and worry.

"You need to come see this Winston." McCree said before turning aroung and walking to the screen in the lab. Winston walked behind him and then looked at the screen. It was a news broadcast live from King's Row. The reporter was a male. Dark hair. Tan skin. Looked to be about forty.

"A peaceful rally turned out not so peaceful when the omnic Mondatta was assassinated just fifteen minutes ago. We wil now show a scene recorded during the incident."

The reporter was replaced with a scene of Mondatta getting very close to his vehicle. Then an explosion was heard followed by screams. The camera quickly turned to see a mostly orange female figure falling and Winston's eyes immediately went wide. The pair of males were also able to make out Widowmaker. A shot was heard and then Tracer dissappeared. Then the camera turned back to Mondatta just in time to see the omnic fall back into his vehicle after being shot.

"Athena. End program." Winston said as he brought his hand to his head and he realized he was still wearing the hat that Tracer has gotten him.

"Ending program." Athena responded as the screen went black.

"Let's go McCree. Something went wrong and Tracer isn't responding to comms. There is a good chance her communications device is damaged. I can hear her but she can't seem to hear me. Let's get to hanger and take a drop ship." He said with worry in his voice. He knew something like this would affect the female.

McCree grabbed his peacemaker and followed after Winston. Just like the gorilla he too had concerns for his British female friend.

Tracer

Her eyes opened wide and she winced in pain as she sat up slowly. She kept one hand pressed to her injured side and her other hand pressed to her damaged chronal accelerator.

Tears fell from her eyes as she brought her knees slowly up to her chest as her body shook as a sob racked through it.

Multiple thoughts were going through Tracer's mind at a million miles per hour. She thought about her life. Her memories with Winston. McCree. Genji. Mercy. Everyome from overwatch. All her battles. All the people she saved. The ones she didn't and that's when another wave of sadness overcame the female. She wasn't able to save Mondatta and she managed to not catch Widowmaker again. Then she thought about all her failures. Her mistakes. Then she thought about her time as a ghost and how she was going to become one again and another sob racked through her body.

"Ple...please. Please don't let me go." She said. She wasn't sure who she was speaking to. She knew know one could hear her.

"I...i don't want to go. I..i ca..can't handle it. N..not again." She said and at this point she was close to hyperventilating. She was pulled from her thoughts by footsteps and she looked up with a breif look of happiness thinking it was going to be McCree or Winston. Her weak smile faded when she was meet with three police officers.

"Hands up. You are under arrest." The tallest one said. All three of them were dressed in full riot armor and armed with submachine guns. Tracers eyes were wide with fear as she looked up at them.

"No. No. Pl..please. This is a misunderstanding. I..I didn't do anything wrong." She said as one of the guard came up behind her. He grabbed her by her upper arm and he pulled her roughly to her feet making her cry out in pain.

"I said stand up." He said as she started panicking. Without thinking she tried pulling her arm out and with her other she slammed her elbow into the guards stomachs. Due to the body armor it hurt her more than him. She continued to struggle to get out of his grip. Another pointed his gun at the struggling female and the third walked up slamming the butt of his gun into her stomach.

She fell to her knees as the breath was pushed out of her but the other let go of her arm. She took this chance to roll to the side and she quickly stood up. She started to run and tried to blink but was meet with nothing but her chronal accelerator making a sound it never made before. She tried doing it again but again got the same sound as the guards turned and aimed their guns near the female. They opened fire and she felt intense pain as she was shot in her left hip and left mid thigh. She cried out in pain and stubbled but before she hit the ground she was able to regain her footing despite the pain and she was finally able to blink forward.

She made four and a half more blinks before she crashed to the ground in an alley way. She looked down to see smoke coming from her chronal accelerator as well as a few sparks. She crawled the wall and leaned against it. She brought her knees back to her chest and she wrapped her arms around her legs wincing as pressure was applied to her hip and thight. At this point she was to tired and scared to cry anymore. She just spoke quietly to herself.

"I'm sorry I failed you Winston." She said as she removed her goggles and she looked at them breifly and she noticed a crack along the middle. She set it down and rubbed her hands over her eyes.

"I'll miss you loves. Goodbye everyone. Thanks for your help Winston. Enjoy the peanut butter and thank McCree for his hat for me." She said to herself before she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall of the building waiting to become a ghost or to die. What ever would come first.

'Since when do you give up?' She thought to herself and that's when she opened her eyes slowly. She picked up her goggles and she slowly put them back on. Her hands were shaking the entire time and pressed her right hand to her hip and she bit down on her lip to keep crying out from pain.

She removed her hand from her hip and she looked down at her gloved palm to find it covered in blood.

"That's not good." She said to herself as she pressed her other hand to the wall and she slowly stood up her injured leg burning through the process. She looked down at her self and was a bit surprised by what she saw. Her chronal accelerator once white with a bright blue light was now dirty. Parts of it were black. There was still a bit if smoke and sparks. Worse of all the blue light was very dim. Almost gone. She pushed down the fear that was coming back.

Her jacket was covered in some blood but most of the blood was on her left thigh and hip from the gunshot wounds. She pressed her hand back to her hip and she cried out as she applied pressure to try to slow the bleeding.

She pressed her other hand to the wall and started to limp forward and she left a trail of blood as she moved.

Winston

Winston moved quickly into fhe hanger and he heard McCree behind him. Winston lead the way to one of the dropships and got inside.

"Athena. Open hanger doors and set auto pilot on towards Lena's position." Winston said as the drop ship powered up and it's doors closed. As the drop ship left the hanger and engaged it's cloaking device Winston heard a quiet noise. He was unsure what it was but he heard another. He realized it was coming from the comms unit on his wrist. He raised his arm and looked down as he heard what sounded like a sob come from Tracer.

"What are you looking at big guy?" McCree asked as he walked up to Winston but went quiet as he heard what the gorilla heard. The sound of Tracer sobbing and crying.

"Ple...please. Please don't let me go." Both of them heard Tracer say and it became dead quiet in the drop ship. You could hear a pin fall.

"I...i don't want to go. I..i ca..can't handle it. N..not again." Tracer said and this caused McCree to speak up.

"What is she talking about? Where doesn't she want to go? What can't she handle?" McCree asked Winston and his eyes went wide when he realized what happened.

"Her chronal accelerator is damaged." He said. "What? But how?" McCree asked. "Not su..." Winston was interrupted by another voice picked up by Tracer's communication unit.

"Hands up you are under arrest." A male voice said and McCree looked at Winston with concern. Winston took a brief note that is one of the few times McCree has shown any sort of concern.

"No. No. Pl..please. This is a misunderstanding. I..I didn't do anything wrong." They heard Tracer say followed by the female crying out in pain.

"I said stand up." The same male voice and then sounds of a struggle followed. They heard Tracer cry out in pain again as well as a body hit the floor.

A few seconds later the pair heard what sounded almost like an error type sound.

"What was that?" McCree asked. "She's trying to blink but her chronal accelerator is to badly damaged." Winston said. They heard the same sound again and then they heard gunshots followed by a blood curdling scream from Tracer and a second or two after that the sound of her blinking away.

Winston and McCree looked at each other with a loss for words. They heard her blink a few more times before they heard her body crash to the ground. Silence followed before they heard her voice.

"I'm sorry I failed you Winston." And a few more seconds later something else came from the female. "I'll miss you loves. Goodbye everyone. Thanks for your help Winston. Enjoy the peanut butter and thank McCree for his hat for me." At this the eyes of them both filled with shock. Winston immediately ended the comm line. He couldn't bare to hear anymore.

"Athena. Disable dropship engine safety measures. Push the ship to the limit and get us to King's Row as fast as you can." Winston said.

"Winston." Replied Athena. "You know what might happen if the engine safety measures are disabled."

"I do but right now Lena needs us. So disable them." Winston said and about twenty seconds later they could feel the ship move faster. "Engine safety measures disabled."

Tracer

Tracer was slowly limping away from the alley she had crashed in but she didn't know where to go. The city was most likely on lockdown so there would be no way for her to escape that way. She leaned against the wall and looked behind her. There was a lot of blood trailing behind her. Her hand on her hip wasn't doing much. So she removed her jacket as quickly as she could but it was still quiet slow due to her injuries and damaged chronal accelerator. After that she removed her shirt which took even longer. Once her shirt was off she put her jacket back on. She was slowly able to tear off the left sleeve and she tied it around her thigh as a makeshift bandage and she bit her lip hard making a bit of blood fall to keep from crying out. She folded up the rest of her shirt and she put it under her jacket using her jacket to keep it pressed to her hip.

She went to wipe some tears off of her cheek but that was a bad idea as she soon realized because she just smeared some of her blood across her cheek. She sighed and stopped to think but it was hard to with the pain from her broken ribs and gunshot wounds. She wasn't coughing up blood which was good because it meant her ribs didn't puncture her lungs.

She looked around before exiting the alley and walking on the sidewalk close to the buildings. Due to prior events in King's Row the streets weren't very crowded. She pressed her arms to her stomach as she limped forward trying to stay away from people. She passed some as she slowly made her way going to try leave the city.

Due to the pain in her leg and side she was forced to stop every few minutes but the injured British female was slowly making progress. She kept up her pattern of walking and resting but with each passing minute it got harder and harder as she felt weaker and weaker.

As she was walking her injured leg gave out and she began to fall. She was quick to cover her face and ribs with her hands but her chronal accelerator wasn't as lucky as it took another hit as she landed on the ground with a cry of pain. She sat up slowly and leaned against the wall of a closed food market. She felt a drop land on her cheek and she thought she was bleeding but she felt a few more drops and noticed it was starting to rain.

"Ru...rubbish." She said to herself as she brought her wrist towards her mouth.

"I d..don't know if you co...could hear this cowboy." She said in a message to McCree. "B...but I...I could use your help. I..I'm hurt. M..my chro...chronal accelerator is dam..damaged. Po..police might b..be afte...after me. And I'm c..cold and we..wet." she said and she lowered her wrist as the rain came down faster and some wind picked up.

McCree

McCree and Winston were near King's Row as the dropship started ton slow down. Winston was in the cockpit of the ship leaving McCree to his own thoughts.

'What mess did you get yourself into this time Trace?' He thought to himself as he fixed his hat on his head. He was pacing when his wrist beeped.

"I d..don't know if you co...could hear this cowboy. B...but I...I could use your help. I..I'm hurt. M..my chro...chronal accelerator is dam..damaged. Po..police might b..be afte...after me. And I'm c..cold and we..wet." He heard Tracer say.

"Hang tight Trace. We are almost there." He said into his comms unit but she wasn't able to hear it. He then began to walk towards the cockpit and he walked inside to see Winston at the controls of the dropship.

"I got a message from Trace." McCree said which immediately got the attention of the distraught scientist.

"She said she's hurt though she didn't say how badly. She said her chronal accelerator was damaged. Guess you were right about that." McCree said to only be cut off my Winston.

"Of course I was right. I built the thing didn't I?" He said. "Go on."

McCree nodded and continued. "She also said policr might be after her and that she was also cold and wet." He said as he looked out of the cockpit window and he saw the rain that was hitting it.

"Land the drop ship as close as you can then I'll go find her." McCree said which earned a nod in agreement from Winston.

"Athena. Enable engine safety measures and prepare to land." Winston said as he typed a few things into a console.

"Engine safety measures engaged. Landing preparations underway." Athena said as the ship slowed down more.

"McCree. I just sent you Tracer's location. I'll update you if she moves. Get her and bring her here and if police are after her then keep her out of sight." Winston said with a pause. "Get her here at all costs. Even if it means fighting through the police." Winston added which surprise McCree.

"Didn't think I'd get an order like that from you." McCree said in response.

"Tracer is in danger of dying or turning intona ghost if we can't get her back to Gibratler in time. Now go get her." Winston said to McCree. The cowboy nodded his head as he pulled out his phone. He pulled up what Winston had sent him and he left the drop ship.

"You better be alive Trace." He said to himself as he began to run towards King's Row.

Ten minutes later

McCree was in the city getting closer to Tracer's location. He got one or two looks along the way. Most people were inside or trying to get out of the rain. He looked down at his phone and smiled to himself. He was only a few blocks away from his friends location.

Tracer

Tracer was still on the ground leaning against the closed store. She tried to stand up only to quickly fall back down.

"Ru...rubbish." she said to herself as she pushed some hair out of her face.

"What happened to staying out of trouble little lady?" She heard McCree say and she turned her head quickly to the side with a large smile on her face.

"McCree!" She said and tried to blink excitedly towards him only to get more sparks and smoke from her chronal accelerator.

"Woah. Easy there Trace." He said as he got on one knee next to her. He removed his hat and pancho. He put the pancho over her and then his hat on her head.

He then looked down at her hips and leg taking in the site of the blood and gunshot wounds. Plus with how her hand was against her right side he guess she was in pain there as well. He lifted the injures British girl up slowly in his arms and he held her bridal style. It was when she was finally in his arms that she passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.

(End of chapter two. You all can see why I included the alive short at the end of chapter 1. To give what I felt like to be a realistic continuation. Hope you all liked it. Let me know if you want some side romance in this. Romance won't be the main focus but it could be if you all want it. Like Tracer x McCree or Soldier 76 x Mercy for example. Anyway. Favorite the story if you enjoy it. Follow the story to be kept up to date. leave a comment telling me what you want to see in the future or what you think about it. Means a lot. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are with chapter 3. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Drop a vote if you are. Means a lot guys. Let me know if the comments if you want some side romance or not. Anyway. On to the chapter.)

McCree

What trouble did you get into Trace?' He thought to himself as he carried the unconscious British female in his arms. He didn't want to run so he wouldn't accidentally hurt her more but he couldn't walk slowly because time was important. He didn't know how severe the damage to her chronal accelerator was and he didn't know how bad her injuries were.

He hoped he wasn't getting lost since the map of King's Row was on his phone which was in his pocket meaning he had to rely on his memory. He was getting wet and he could feel and see a bit of Tracer's blood getting onto his clothes but he didn't care at the moment. All that mattered to him was the safety of the female in his arms. The assassination resulted in a few people out on the streets. The rain made the streets almost empty.

As McCree walked he had to slow down at times or change direction to avoid police officers but other than that he was able to get out of King's Row without much of a problem.

The walk back to the drop ship was easie since there were no police to arrive. Once they were close by part of the drop ship became visible as the boarding ramp dropped down. Winston could be easily seen with a concered look on his face. When McCree boarded the dropship the ramp started to come up.

"Is she..." Winston said but McCree cut him off. "Relax partner. She's not dead. Just unconscious. Where do you want me to put her?" McCree asked and Winston motioned to one of the now empty tables. McCree walked over and placed the female down. He removed the hat and now wet pancho.

Once they were out of King's Row and safe on the dropship he looked down at Tracer getting a better look at her appearance. Her hair was out of place. Blood was smeared across her forehead and cheek. There was a crack running down the middle of her goggles. There was a bit of blood on her arms and more on her jacket. The chronal accelerator was more black than white and very noticeable was the lack of the blue light on her chronal accelerator. There was a lot of blood coming from the gunshot wounds on her left hip and thigh but Tracer used her shirt to slow the bleeding which may have saved her life. Winston and McCree looked at each briefly before Winston spoke.

"Stay with her. I'm going to get this ship in the air." He said before turning around and walked towards the cockpit leaving McCree alone with Tracer. He was holding her left hand in his and he ran his right hand gently through her hair.

"Wheres Mercy when you need her dammit?" He asked himself as he felt the ship move as it took off from its landing spot. He looked down Tracer looking fod any sign of her waking up.

Tracer

The first thing that she thought about as she regaines consciousness was the pain racking throughout her body. She let out a groan as she shifted slightly and her eyes opened. It took her a moment to process where she was but she soon realized she was in a dropship and she looked over to see McCree standing next to her.

"Hey Trace. How are you feeling?" He asked her as she pressed her free hand to her injured ribs wincing in pain. She tried to sit up and when McCree noticed she was failing he put his free hand on her back and slowly helped her up.

"I'm..." She was going to say fine but was she really? Everything came crashing down on her at once. Her encounter with Widowmaker. Her failure to keep Mondatta alive. Her letting Widowmaker damage her chronal accelerator and then encounter and escape from the police and even damaging her chronal accelerator more.

"I'm... terrible." She said earning a frown from McCree. "A mistake. A screw-up. A failure." She said which only brought more tears to her eyes. "I couldn't protect Mondatta. I couldn't catch Widowmaker. Now I probably can't even return home." She said and she stopped her rant as a sob racked through her body.

McCree didn't know what to do. He wasn't much of the comforting type. So he let her rant. Best to just get it all out now was what he thought. He just sat down on the table next to the brit. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders gently and she turned a bit and rested her head against his chest as she cried and ranted.

"I was stupid enough to throw one of my pulse bombs at her. She shot it and the explosion knocked me off the roof. While in midair she was aiming at my chronal accelerator. She fired and I recalled. The bullet kept going and hit Mondatta." She said. "If I wasn't so stupid. If I wasn't afraid of becoming a ghost and just took the shot. I'd be gone but at least he'd be alive." She reached into one of her jacket pockets and she pulled out her overwatch badge. It was clean. In very good condition. She cleaned it regularly and protected it.

"I'm a failure." She said as she threw the badge across the ship and it slammed into the wall with a thud before dropping to the floor of the ship. McCree watched this with a frown as he slowly and gently separated himself from Tracer. He walked to her badge and he got down on one knee. He picked it up and he brushed his hand over it getting any dirt off of it. Once he was satisfied he stood up.

"You and I both know that isn't true Trace." He said to her as he walked back to her. He held out his hand offering her the Overwatch badge.

"You aren't a screw-up or a failure. You failed a mission. Oh well. What does that mean? That are human like all of us." He said. "What happened to the happy, positive and upbeat Brit we have all come to know and love?" He asked her. Tracer looked up at McCree and a small smile as she took the badge from his hand.

"There she is." McCree said as he took off his hat and he placed it on Tracer's head. "Here. Take another one of my hats. Knowing you, you probably already lost the first one." He said with a chuckle earning a giggle from the female. She formed a fist with her right hand and she punched him in the shoulder. Of course it didn't hurt the cowboy. Strength is not one of her strengths. She happened to look down at her right hand and she let out a gasp.

"What is it Trace?" He asked as he noticed and he then looked at what she was looking at. He looked down at her right hand and he was surprised by what he saw. Her right seemed to be slightly see through. The first thing he thought of was a ghost and that's when the realization hit him. Tracer's chronal accelerator was failing.

"No. No. No. No. No." Tracer said as she started to shake. "I don't want to go back. Don't let me go back." She spoke in a quiet but panicked voice. McCree sat down next to her and he pulled the panicked Brit against him.

"D...don't let me go." She said in a quiet voice as she pressed her head to his chest. It was all she could do.

"It's alright Lena." He said as he rubbed her upper back gently. "I'm right here." He said as she started to cry into his chest.

"Winston. Get us back to the watchpoint. Quickly!" He shouted. He wasn't sure if the gorilla heard him or not but wasn't going to leave Tracer alone to find out. He rubbed her back gently as she cried and mumbled against his chest.

"It will alright Lena. I won't let anything happen to you." He said as he ran his hand through her hair that wasn't under the hat.

"M..McCree." she said. "Yes?" Was his reply.

"I..if Winston c...can't f..fix my chronal acc...accelerator then promise me s..something." Tracer said.

"Anything Trace." He said.

"K..kill me. Promise to kill me if he can't fix it." She said causing McCree's eyes to widen in surprise. Not something he expected. Especially from someone like her.

"Lena." He said and he was going to say more but she cut him off.

"Please." She begged as another sob racked through her body. "I ca...can't go back. I don't w..want to go again. I can't stand it. Being able to see you all. Being able to hear you all. But not being able talk to you or touch you or feel you or anyone. I don't want to go through that again. I've already gone through it twice. I wouldn't be able to handle a third. Please. Please promise me." She begged the cowboy.

"Fine." He said with a sigh. "I promise."

Tracer smiled weakly at him and she then pressed her head back into McCree's chest.

After a bit of time Winston approached the cowboy and time traveler. Winston noticed Tracer's ghost like appearance in her hand that had slowly traveled up to her wrist.

"We are almost there and don't worry Lena. You will be fine. The chronal accelerator had a failsafe in it. In the case of damage it diverts it's power to the main function of keeping you anchored in time." He said. "I will have plenty of time to fix the accelerator." He added causing the young British female to turn and look at him with a smile.

McCree

The dropship soon landed in the hanger. Winston walked out and behind him followed McCree who was carrying Tracer who had passed out again. Both were surprised to see Mercy there waiting for them with a smile on her face.

"Hello Angela." Winston said to her. Mercy was about to reply but she went quiet as she looked from Winston to McCree and her eyes went wide at the sight of the injured and unconscious Tracer.

"Oh my god. What happened to her?" Mercy asked as she immediately ran to McCree and she put her hand gently on Tracer's shoulder.

"I'll explain later doc. We are currently in a race against the clock here." McCree said as he continued to walk behind Winston. Mercy walked next to McCree. That's when she noticed the damage to Tracer's chronal accelerator and to her lower arm that was going ghost like.

"What do you need me to do Winston?" Mercy asked.

"Tracer was shot in her hip and thigh. She also seems to have taken a hit to her chest. I need you to work on the bullet wounds as I work on her chronal accelerator." Winston said as the group entered his office.

"Alright. I'll get what I need and be back in a moment." Mercy said and she turned around and walked out. Winston walked to his table and used his arm to just push everything out of the way. McCree layed the unconscious Tracer on the table and he leaned against the right side of the table. He stepped back to allow Winston space to work and he removed his hat and pancho that was still a bit and had some of Tracer's blood on it. He crossed his arms over his chest as Mercy walked back into the office and Winston gathered his tools.

Tracer was currently on her back as Mercy and Winston walked back towards the table. Winston gently turned the female onto her side so the scientist and doctor could work easier.

"I may be no scientist but wouldn't it be easier to remove the device and let the doc work on Trace than both of you there at the same time?" McCree asked.

"Normally yes but the device has already started to fail. It will keep jer anchored if she is in close proximity to the chronal accelerator..." Winston said only to be cut off by McCree.

"Great." He said only for Winston to resume talking. "But not this time. Since the device has started to fail it won't be able to keep her anchored if I remove it. Thus it stays on." Winston said earning a nood from the cowboy.

As Winston was checking over the device and trying to figure out where to start Mercy wad holding an injection. When McCree noticed it he walked around to the other side of the table and speaking.

"What's that?" He asked. "It's basically to help keep the poor girl unconscious. Last thing we need is her waking up and freaking out. It is best for her and us if she stays unconscious." She said as she pressed the injection to Tracer's arm and Mercy pressed a button on it. A small beep was heard as Tracer received the injection. McCree turned to Winston to see the scientist holding another small device with a black cord.

"What's that?" He asked earning a small sigh from Winston. "It is a small backup power source. It will buy us more time to fix the chronal accelerator." He said as he set the power source down and he plugged the cord into the chronal accelerator. The power sourced beeped before a red light came from it.

"Dammit." Winston said as he picked up the battery and he seemed to mess with it for a few minutes before being greeted with another beep and another red light.

"Come on. Work." He said as he continued to mess with it. It was obvious to McCree and Mercy that the stress was getting to Winston but now wasn't the time to say anything. At the same time Mercy had removed the cloth Tracer had used to stop the bleeding and then used a pair of scissors to cut away rhe rest the cloth allowing Mercy a better view of the gunshot wounds.

"She did a good job at stopping the bleeding. She gave herself a very good fighting chance." Mercy said as she grabbed a set of pliers.

"What's that?" McCree asked and at this point it was starting to get on the nerves of even Mercy.

"It's what I will use to remove the bullets." She said. "But can't you just use your staff thingy?" "Not yet. The staff is used to heal yes but I can't heal the bullet wounds with the bullets inside her." Mercy replied as she dug the pliers around the gunshot wound on Tracer's hip as she started to look for the bullet.

"But can't you..." McCree was saying but he got cut off by Mercy.

"McCree unless you know of some way to help please leave the room. I am not trying to be rude but Winston and I can't work with your constant questioning." Mercy said as she pulled out the first bullet.

"Sorry doc. Was trying to annoy y'all. I was trying to create light hearted conversation to defuse the tension building in this room and besides I can't leave." McCree said as he leaned on the table while looking down at the unconscious form of Tracer.

"Why? Are you injured too?" Mercy asked as she started to dig for the second bullet.

"No doc. I'm fine." He said. "It's just that Tracer... she um..." he paused for a moment as Winston finally got the power source working as a blue light came from the power source and another blue light came from the chronal accelerator. Though dim it was still a good sign.

"Thank goodness." Winston said. "We now have a bit more time." He said before turning to McCree to hear what he was going to say.

"Trace made me promise to kill her if Winston was unable to repair the chronal accelerator." He said quietly as he looked down at Tracer with an unreadable expression on his face. Mercy stopped working and she looked up at McCree with surprise and shock on her face. Winston looked at McCree as well but wasn't surprised. Mercy was the first to speak.

"And. What was your reply?" Mercy asked as she pulled the second bullet out of Tracer. McCree didn't say anything. He just looked up at Mercy and he nodded his head with the same unreadable expression.

"So." Mercy said. "You'd really just kill her? Just like that? A bullet to the brain and end it for her." McCree opened his mouth to speak but Mercy cut him off. "No. You don't get to speak. I can't believe you'd just kill her. You know you can't just shoot your problems. That won't fix anything."

"Doc..." McCree tried speaking again only to yet again be cut off by Mercy.

"So maybe Winston can't fix it. Fine. She becomes a ghost and then Winston can rebuild it like he did after Doomfist. But fine you want to kill her? You want to go back to what you were before Overwatch. You want to show everyone you are nothing but a killer." Mercy said which that comment even surprised the gorilla scientist next to her. Before she could say anything else McCree slamped his cybernetic fist into the table with enough force to make a dent.

"Angela!" McCree said which immediately made her freeze. McCree never used her actual name. It was either Mercy or Angel. Never her name so it immediately got her attention.

"You weren't there when she asked me. When she begged me. She had to ask me twice before I said yes. You didn't see the fear in her eyes. You didn't hear her voice. She sounded so weak and afraid unlike the Tracer we know. She is afraid Angela. She is afraid of becoming a ghost again. She told me. She can't handle it a third time. She didn't ask Winston because she didn't want him to have to live with that. She didn't ask you because she knew you couldn't do it. She didn't ask anyone but me. You want to know why Angela?" He asked her and after a few seconds of silence he raised his voice.

"Do you want to know why Angela?!" He asked again this time even louder and Mercy slowly nodded her head.

"Because you are right. I am a killer. But you are wrong as well because a killer isn't all I am. Otherwise I wouldn't have joined Overwatch. I wouldn't be trying to save people. I'll tell you why I am willing to kill her. I am willing to do so because I care. I'd rather end her suffering like she wants then let her last though more time being a ghost. So Angela. Sorry for caring." He said as tears filled his eyes and this surprised the pair because crying is something they never expected from McCree. After a minute of just staring at Mercy he looked back down at Tracer and he ran his real hand through her hair gently.

"I...I'm sorry McCree." Mercy said as she started to get back to the task at hand and work on Tracer's bullet injuries.

"Nothing to be sorry for doc." Was McCree's reply. He continued looking down at Tracer with his hand gently moving through her hair

An hour later and Mercy had done her part. She now just stood on the opposite side of the table from McCree. McCree was doing the same thing. Just standing and looking at Tracer as he kept moving his hand through her hair. Mercy was at a lose for words due to their previous argument and because of how McCree was acting. She had never seen McCree like this. She had her suspicion as to why but she'd keep that to herself.

Mercy slowly walked around the working gorilla scientist and the table and she stopped next to McCree. She put a hand on his left shoulder causing the cowboy to turn to look at her.

"She will be fine Jesse. I'm positive that Winston can fix it." Mercy said earning a small smile from the cowboy.

"Come on. Let's get out of Winston's fur." Mercy said. "But..." McCree said only to be cut off again. "She will be fine. Winston will work better without us here." She said causing McCree to look down at Tracer. McCree nodded slowly and then turned and walked out of Winston's lab with the Swedish doctor behind him.

Both were surprised when metal arms wrapped around them. Mercy let out a squeal in surprise and McCree grunted as the air was pushed out of his lungs.

"Greetings comrades." They heard from a thick German accent.

"Well as I live and breath. You havent kicked the bucket yet after all." McCree said with a light chuckle as the two people were set down on their feet.

"Now what gave you that impression American?" Reinhardt asked with a laugh as he crossed his metal as over metal covered chest. McCree didn't say anything and just ran his cybernetic hand through his hair.

"Where are the others? For sure Winston and Lena are here." Reinhardt said.

"Yes Rein they are here and we are expecting others." Mercy said. "Then where are they?" Reinhardt asked. Angela just nodded her head towards Winston's lab. Reinhardt turned around but before he could walk McCree spoke.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you partner. Winson is in there working on Trace's chronal accelerator. It took a lot of damage. She was already beginning the transfer towards ghost form. Winston and I had to go and get her from King's Row. She was sent to protect Mondatta from any possible assassination attempts." McCree said.

"And. Did she manage to save the omnic?" Reinhardt asked.

"Better that I show it to you than explain it." McCree said as he turned around the German warrior and Swedish doctor followed after the cowboy.

A few minutes later and the trio walked into another room. This room had a few computers and a large screen on the East wall.

"Athena." McCree said. "Display the news report that we had watched earlier today. The play the communication file from Tracer after her accident."

"Displaying video." The female voice said and the previous report had appeared on the giant screen for them to see.

"A peaceful rally turned out not so peaceful when the omnic Mondatta was assassinated just fifteen minutes ago. We wil now show a scene recorded during the incident." The reporter said and as the scene started playing a gasp was heard from Mercy who hand brought her hands together close to her chest.

The reporter was replaced with a scene of Mondatta getting very close to his vehicle. Then an explosion was heard followed by screams. The camera quickly turned to see a mostly orange female figure falling and Winston's eyes immediately went wide. The pair of males were also able to make out Widowmaker. A shot was heard and then Tracer dissappeared. Then the camera turned back to Mondatta just in time to see the omnic fall back into his vehicle after being shot.

After that the video ended and the screen went black. Then the audio file started to play and Mercy turned her head to look at McCree. The trio were dead silent as the audio played out. After a few minutes Athena spoke.

"Audio file ended." "Thank you Athena." Said Mercy. "You are welcome Angela." Replied the feminine voice.

"Why did she go alone for a mission like this?" Reinhardt asked as he leaned back against the wall.

"Winstons orders. People knew her. She'd be able to blend in the easiest. He does have a point. Last thing we want is people to realize Overwatch is returning." McCree said causing Reinhardt to nod in agreement.

"Let's back to Winston to see how he is doing." Mercy said and a few minutes later the trio was outside of Winston's lab.

The door opened and the three were surprised to see Tracer standing there. Her hands were down by her sides and she held her jacket in her hand. Instead of the usual smile on her face the three were surprised to find it emotionless. She didn't say a word. She didn't do anything but walk passed the three people in a state of different emotions. Reinhardt's face was full of confusion. Mercy's was full of surprise. And McCree's was full on concern. They were all at a loss.

End of Chapter 3

Oh my gosh i feel terrible. Sorry for making you all wait a month. I know what I wanted to do with this chapter but it never came out right. I must have rewritten it a good 15ish times. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. Feedback in the comments always means a lot. I will try to have the next chapter up within the week. Until next time.


End file.
